A Witch's Suspicions
by miller123456789
Summary: Draco, Narcissica, and Bellatrix meet a girl in  San Fransisco, they're sure is not muggle but says she's not a witch. They don't believe her but Draco thinks she may be telling the truth. If so who is she and what is she hiding?
1. Chapter 1

I was convinced to have a normal day (or at least as normal as it can be at a camp half-blood emergency meeting).

We were in the Mess Hall and everyone was there. Chiron had called all of the camp's demigods and the hunters.

"Why are we here again?" asked Charlotte, one of the hunters.

We have a battle coming." Chiron said.

"And you know this how?" she asked.

"Percy, tell them about your dream."

"Annabeth has been captured." I said quietly. "I heard her scream for help."

Everyone waited in awe. They all knew how Annabeth had been captured a few months ago. We tried not to talk about it much.

"Other than the fact she's been captured she's ok right?" Thalia asked me.

"I don't know."

"Who did this?"

"I don't know."

"Where did they do it?"

"I don't know."

"What do you plan to do about it?"

"What can I do?"

Then I heard a shuffle in the forest. It wasn't Annabeth like I'd hoped. It was the oracle opened her mouth and green midst poured out of it. The midst turned black but you could make out four figures all holding sticks and trees behind them. Then, blue light was cast from the tip of one stick. That's when I realized they weren't sticks. They were wands.

The four people all looked about fifteen or sixteen. There were two girls and two boys. One of the girls had bushy frizzy light brown hair and brown eyes. The other girl had long flaming red hair blades and bright brown eyes. There was a boy who had red hair just like hers but obviously it was shorter and he had blue eyes. The last boy was holding the lit wand. He had bright green eyes, jet black hair, and a lightning shaped scar over his right eye.

In the rippling voice of the oracle the red haired girl said:

June eighteenth, two worlds collide,

Friends or foes, eight will decide,

The boy who looked like her said:

Both have war beyond others can think of,

The other girl simply said:

Both take their battle to Olympus above,

The boy with the light said:

A battle will go, both will fight,

But for about two years both will turn out the light.

His light went out. The midst turned black and it dissolved. The oracle collapsed.

"Looks like we're going to have an interesting day," I said.

"What did I miss?" asked Mr. D as he woke up from his nap.


	2. Chapter 2

So, you both are staying here a week?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes," Hermione and I said at the same time.

"Hermione is staying in my room Ron!" said Ginny

"Is not!" said Ron.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Whose owl is flying into all the walls?" yelled George.

"Why does The Prophet always send me the weird owls?" asked Hermione.

"You still read that rubbish?" asked Ron.

Before she could answer, Fred and George apparated on either side of her.

"We sent the owl on its way," said Fred.

"You better pay us back." said George.

"Of course," Hermione said handing over five bronze coins.

"Now…" said Fred.

"… we believe…" George said.

"…this rubbish…"

"…belongs to you."

"Back to my question: Why do you read that rubbish?" asked Ron.

"I like to see what's going on, Ronald." Hermione said.

He snatched the paper from her hand and his jaw dropped. "Maybe you're right, Hermione. Listen to this 'Azkaban fugitive Bellatrix Lestrange flees to San Francisco, California, USA where she kidnaps an early-teenage muggle girl yesterday morning. Aurors have been watching her and plan to use a memory charm on the girl and hopefully capture Bellatrix.' I seriously doubt that will happen. That woman's bloody mad."

"I'll be in your room, Ron," said Hermione as she dashed up the stairs.

"Hermione, wait!" I said. "C'mon."

"I'll be there in a minute," said Fred.

By the time we found her she was on the floor of Ron's room crying and appeared to be packing her things.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Nowhere, George," Hermione said. "Just nowhere."

"I'm Fred!"

"Sorry, Fred."

"I forgive you," said one of the twins that were currently walking into the room. "What am I forgiving you for exactly?"

"Just joking, I am George," said the other twin.

"Hermione, where are you going?" I asked.

"Alright, I want to go save that girl," Hermione said. "I just can't let the Death Eaters go off kidnapping innocent muggles."

Ron sighed. "I agree, Hermione, but..."

"I'll go with you," I said. "Bellatrix Lestrange will not be captured 'cause I'll kill her. She killed Sirius. I'll kill her."

"You kids aren't going by yourselves," said the twins at the same time.

"Yeah!" said Ron.

"We're in this together!" said Ginny

"Alright we need a plan," said Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, basically, tomorrow wizards and demigods will meet. June eighteenth, two worlds collide. Got it?" I said. "Friend or foes eight will decide. In the image, there are four. Now there's just one question: Is that all of them or is there more?"

"Percy, I wouldn't worry about it. Prophecies always come true. There's no way to stop it. What happens happens," said Thalia.

"Maybe you're right. Okay, both have war beyond the other can think of. There's really nothing to explain about that. Both take their battle to Olympus above. There's going to be a battle between wizards and half-bloods."

"You don't know that!" Charlotte said quickly.

"A battle will go both will fight," I said.

"That doesn't mean against each other," said a voice coming from Thalia's direction.

"Lady Artemis," said Charlotte, bowing respectively.

"Charlotte," Artemis smiled. "Chiron, next time you call in my hunters will you at least let me know?"

"Actually, I told Mr. D to Iris-message…" he said glancing at Mr. D who was sleeping with his face to his coke can.

"Yes?"

"Never mind, I will make sure it gets done next time."

"Thank you, Chiron." All eyes were on her now. "Don't mind me carry on."

"Okay, But for about two years both will turn out the light. Both will have a two year period of great darkness."

"What now?" asked Clarisse who was being unusually quiet.

"We will sleep on it," said Chiron. "We will decide in the morning. It is getting late."

I had the worst dream yet.

Annabeth was sitting on the floor of an unfinished basement. Her hair was frizzy (even more than usual), she had many brushes, thin cuts in several places, and her gray eyes were full of fear. I supposed it could be worse. Then, I heard voices.

"She's a mud-blood!" said a woman with a harsh voice and a British accent.

"She has to be a witch. There's no other way she can exhibit that amount of power," said another woman with a British accent. "But I gave her the last drop of a Truth Serum. I don't know which one it was. It wasn't very powerful. All I got out of her was that she is not a witch."

There was a sound of a lock opening, a door opened, and they  
>came into view. The woman who had just finished talking had blue eyes, pale skin, and blond hair with a layer of dark hair.<p>

"Maybe she just doesn't know it," said the other woman. She had light skin, black hair, she had brown eyes, and she was quiet tall. She was beautiful, I guess but that just made her more evil-looking. "Maybe these American wizards have some common sense. Maybe they don't let filthy little mudbloods into their schools."

"We can make a Veritaserum potion," said the blode woman. "Maybe the other potion was one of those fake Wealsey potions."

"I have already come to that idea, Narcissica." said the other. "I have told Draco to make the potion."

"Bella," said Narcissica deeply as her eyes widened. "Bella, Bella, Bella. You did not tell my sixteen year old son to make an illegal potion! Oh - no - you - didn't!"

Then a young voice came from upstairs. "Mother, Aunt Bella, do any of you know where I could find some Jobberknoll feathers?"

Bella smiled. "Oh, yes, I did."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or PJ.**

**Percy**

* * *

><p>One moonlight stroll, harpy fight, and plop on the bed later...I had a dream:<p>

I couldn't move or talk. I was like a ghost and I was floating next to a boy with jetblack hair.

I was in a room with six kids. They all looked my age or older. There were the four from the prophecy and two other ones who looked exactly allike (I later learned they were twins) with fair skin, brown eyes, and red hair.

They were all sleeping except one girl with red hair.

"Wake up. Wake up! We have to start plannig. We need a way to get there," the girl said...

* * *

><p><strong>Harry<strong>

I was dead asleep. Then:

"Wake up. Wake up! We have to start plannig. We need a way to get there," Ginny said.

We all started to moan as we sat up.

"Really, Ginn? It's five a.m.!" said Ron.

"Really, Ron. We have to leave at six and don't call me Ginn!" she said.

"Okay, Ginevra," Ron said.

Hermione sighed. "Ron, Ginny, your bizarre arguments aside."

"Thank you, Hermione," I said. "Ginny's right. We can't just ask the wind to carry us to San Francisco. Any ideas?"

"Side-along apparition?" offered Fred.

"We're under age," I said.

"A flying car!" exclaimed George.

"Oh, that'll go well," I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, last time it went teriffic," said Ron.

"Are you kidding?" asked Ginny. "You crashed into the Womping Willow. You got Dad on trial at the ministry. And you got that howler from Mom that was screaming at you then all of a sudden congradulated me on making Griffyndor infront of the entire school!"

"It's called sarcasam. Lokk it up," Ron said. "On the bright side it saved us from those bloody spiders."

Ginny sighed. "What about a portkey, Harry?"

"I dunno. We don't know the spell and-"

"Brooms?" offered Ron.

"We're going half-way across the globe, Ron."

"How about some floo-powder?" asked Hermione.

"Of course, floo-powder. Hermione, you're brilliant!" I said.

"Well, we better get planning, then," said Hermione.

"Why?" asked Ron. "It's not like it's going to work."

"Our plans never do," I agreed.

"They've got a point," said Fred

"Hermione? Ron?" I said quietly as I looked to my left. "Is it just me do you have a funny feeling someone's...watching us?

* * *

><p><strong>Percy<strong>

Everyone looked in my direction. I held my breath and hoped they couldn't see me.

"What are you talking about, Harry?" Hermione asked.

He sighed. "I don't know. I just have that feeling someone right beside me but there's no one there."

I was spinning. Then my eyes popped open. I had to tell Chiron and the others about the dream...

* * *

><p><strong>Harry<strong>

"Okay," said Ron. "Now, we are going to floo-powder to...?"

"Um..." I said. "I don't know."

"Well, I believe I have solved your problem," said Hermione as she rumaged around in her bag. "Oh, where is it."

I didn't have a clue what she was talking about, as usual.

She sighed. "Anyway, I this set of book called _Wizards Around the World _and the United States book says there is an american wizarding street like Diagon Alley in San Francisco called 'Mas Cumple Ojo Lane'. We can floo-powder to there!"

"What kind of name for a street is that?" asked Ron.

"'Mas cumple ojo means 'more than meets the eye' is Spanish," Hermione reluclantly explained.

Ron still looked "Why Spanish?"

"It's in California..."

"Huhh?"

"Where they used to speak Spanish..."

"Huhh?"

"Because it was owned by Mexico..."

"Huhh?"

"And Mexico gained independence from Spain..."

"Huhh?"

"Oh, my, Ron! Do you know anything about muggles?"

"Apparently not much," George siad.

"Let's go downstairs, then," said Ginny.

* * *

><p>"Okay," said Hermione. "You have to say it very clearly like this: 'Mas Cumple Ojo Lane'."<p>

"Mas Cumple Ojo Lane," we said. I tried to imagine it as a phonetic. It would be about the same excpet 'cumple' has an ending sound like 'ballet'.

"San Francisco, U-S-A."

"San Francisco, U-S-A."

"Good," she said. "Now, all of you take these bags," she said handing them out. "Fill them up with extra powder. I'll go first. Then, you guys go. If you don't see me use some of your exra powder to come back, refill then try again. If I go and it's oviously not the right place I'll come back. It'll be fast so wait about a minute." She filled her bag and took a small handfull from the pot and threw it in the fire. "Mas Cumple Ojo Lane, San Francisco, USA."

We waited and she didn't come back so Ginny went next. Then Fred, George, and Ron (who came back about four times). Finally, it was just me. I filled my bag, and threw some in the fire.

Then I heard Mrs. Weasley: "Ginny? Harry? Ron?"

"Mas Cumple Ojo Lane, San Francisco, USA."

* * *

><p><strong>Just to let you know I am making the <em>Wizards Around the World <em>books into Harry Potter stories if any of you are interested. The first will be the one Hermione mentioned _Wizards Around the World: The United States_**


	5. Chapter 5

I put on some clothes and as I walked out of the cabin the wall clock chimed mid-night. I passed a statue in the commons area as I was walking to the big house when a tiny figure jumped off the statue in front me.

I knelt down in front of the small figure. "Charlotte, what are you doing?" I asked.

The tiny 11 year-old looked up at me and smiled. Her light brown hair and bright blue eyes shined in the moonlight making her look so incredibly cute.

"I'm taking a stroll."

"Go back to cabin eight."

"No!"

"Don't think just because you're cute I'm gonna let you off that easy."

Just then, I heard creak. I saw Thalia on the porch of cabin eight.

"Percy, Charlotte, what are you doing out this late?"

I stood up. "I'm going to the big house," I said. "I had a dream."

Thalia's jaw dropped. "Oh, my, gosh. Tell me everything."

When I finished telling her, her eyes lit up. "Percy, we have to go, now."

"Like, now, now?"

"Now," Thalia said. "Chiron will never let us. The Titan palace is right there in San Francisco. After last winter, the girl's not in her right mind to stay there. Luke will be there. I bet you anything he did this."

"They don't know anything about her. I highly doubt Luke set this up," I said.

"Whatever," Thalia said.

Charlotte cleared her throat. "Okay, there are six of them, so, that means only two of us."

I knew Thalia and I had to go and I had to tell Charlotte she couldn't go but I hated to let her down. The way she looked at me with her big blue eyes I couldn't do it. I just couldn't but I had to. "Look, Charlotte, I know you want to do this but you're so young and I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt."

"That's not fair!" she yelled.

"Charlotte, be quiet," Thalia whispered.

" No and this isn't your choice! It's mine!" she said ignoring Thalia.

"Well, I mean prophecies always come true," I said. "Are you completely sure about this?"

"No," Thalia said. "No, no, no! Absolutely not!"

"Anyway, when you said we have to go now..." I said.

"Well, we have to get permission or who knows what'll happen," she said in her best matter-of-fact voice.

"Two years ago when me and Annabeth... anyway, we left without permission and Mr. D said if we ever came back he would turn us into chipmunks and run us over with his SUV. But I'm here...and alive...and human," I said. Then, I had the craziest idea. I doubted it would work but it was worth a shot. "Maybe we can get permission."

"How?" Thalia asked.

"Mr. D."

* * *

><p>Thalia and I went to Mr. D's bedroom after the difficultly of convincing Charlotte to go back to sleep.<p>

"Mr. D?" Thalia whispered.

"Thalia, you're not gonna wake him up like that."

"Well, we don't want him fully woken up."

"Good point. Mr. D?" I said starting to shake him.

Whaddya you want?"

"Can Thalia and I go on a quest?"

"Go get killed. Whatever," he mumbled rolling over.

"C'mon, Thalia."

* * *

><p>I led her to the Pegasus stables I mounted Blackjack and she stared at me like I had three heads.<p>

"Are you kidding?"

"Nope."

"Percy, you know I don't do heights."

"Thalia, I do know you don't do heights but it's the best way."

"Fine, but if I get hurt you're gonna get it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do dot own HP or PJ**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry<strong>

I popped put of the fire in a book store. Books lined the walls and there was a space where there was a fireplace with armchairs around it.

"Harry," Ron wispered loudly.

I walked over to him and the rest.

"Where on earth are we?" I asked remembering to wisper.

"I thought the same thing," said Hermione continuing to wisper. "Oh, I can't stand this come here," she said bringing us to a white hallway wich led to bathrooms, a water fountian, a door labled employees only, and a costumer service desk. The woman behind the desk had blode hair, blue eyes, and milky white skin. She eyed us suspiciously.

"Okay, Ginny go in the girls bathroom I'll be in in a minute," Hermione wispered as quietly as possible as Ginny left. "The rest of you go in the boys bathroom and Harry give me your invisibility claok."

I looked at her blankly.

"You didn't bring it!" she wispered angerly."Okay, that is going to be a nessecity. How could you be so stupid?"

I just looked at her.

She pulled me back into the store. "Oh, it doesn't matter. We'll go back and get it."

"What?"

"Co'mon, Harry. You first. You go upstairs and get the cloak. I'll keep watch on the fireplace. When you're ready to come downstairs bang on the wall three times. Oh, and don't forget to have your powder ready."

I pulled some powder out of my bag, "The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon, England.

When I appeared in the Weasley's living room I didn't see anyone so I crept my way upstairs and I made it to Ron's room. To my misfourtune Mrs. Weasly was in there looking through our stuff for any clues of where we went. I saw my invisiblility cloak lying on the floor about four feet from the doorway. I stepped in the room trying to be quiet. I felt like the luckiest person in the world she didn't notice. I reached down for it and picked it up and threw it on. She looked at me and reached out. I stepped to the right. She reached there. I stepped to the left and she reached there. I stepped to the middle and she put a hand out on each side and brought them together as I stepped back. She noticed the cloak was gone and she pullled out her wand.

"Show yourself!" she demanded.

I slowly backed down the stairs and she followed. I pulled some powder out of the bag and with my other hand bangged on the wall tree times. When I got downstairs Hermione wasn't there and I realized the bangging was a scam to get her out of here. I couldn't believe she would do that. I ran down the stairs and threw the powder in the fire and said the words.

* * *

><p>I appeared back in the book store and Hermione was standing right infront of me. She pulled of my cloak.<p>

"Go into the boy's bathrooom and give me the cloak."

"Fine," I said as I reluctantly handed over my cloak. She put it on and I walked towards the bathrooms.

In the bathroom I saw Fred, George, abd Ron.

"What took you so long?" asked Ron.

"Hermione made me go back to your house and get my invisibility cloak."

"Oh," he said. "That was pretty risky but it'll probably be good for us in the long run."

Then, I heard a screem.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was short. The next one will probably be short too but I promise the one after that will be really exciting.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**_Thalia Marie Grace_ and _EmilyNight117_: Thank you so much.**

**lollipopbrunette: Long story short: Artemis has no children. Her cabin is for her hunters. No one knows Charlette's parentage (at the moment not even me) and I think the fact that know one knows anything about Charlette's past is what makes her such a unique and mysterious character. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy<strong>

The next six hours of my life were pretty boring unless you are interested in three thousand miles of farmland.

"We've been flying for six hours. That's it. I can't do this any more. I don't do heights, Percy! Percy, I don't do heights!"

"Calm down. We're almost there," I said spotting a 'Welcome to San Francisco' sign.

"Land now!" she screamed.

"Bring it in for a landing!" I yelled to the horses.

* * *

><p>Once we were back on the ground we flaged down a taxi and we rode to Annabeth's house.<p>

"Why are we here again?" I asked.

"Clues, a weapon...oh, my gosh! Look at this!" she said.

I looked and I saw a black wand with gold framing around the black grip.

"This could be our answer," she said. "This could lead us srait to them."

"Well..." she began.

Then, the wand started to move. She gripped it tightly as it tugged to the left. Then, it lifted her up over the houses.

"Percy, follow me!" she screamming.

I didn't think twice I followed her and the wand and it led us to the side of a brown and tan house with a forest a few hundred yards from the back. It looked normal enough on the outside but I knew evil lied inside. Thalia was still holding on to it while it was trying to smash her through the wall. Then, all of a sudden it dropped and there was a loud thud as Thalia hit the ground and dropped the wand.

"What was that noice?" asked a voice I remembered as Bella from my dream.

"C'mon!" I loudly wispered to Thalia as I picked up the wand and pulled her bellow a window.

I saw the black haired lady pushed away the curtains from the window. I prayed to Zues she wouldn't see us. I couldn't believe my luck: we got here with no problems, we were taken strait to them, and we didn't get seen with. All with hardly any effort.

"Let's walk around the house," I said.

We walked around the outside of the house and we found a small window near the ground with dirt packed against it and we dug it down and saw the basement from my dream and I saw Annabeth.

"Annabeth," I wispered loudly.

"Percy? Thalia?" she asked. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Annabeth, listen. We've come to get you out of here," I said.

"Wait until this evening," she said. "Once they go to sleep."

"But Ann-" Thalia began.

"Just trust me," she said.

I heard creaking stairs.

_Go!_ she mouthed. _The dirt._

We climbed out and we quickly packed the dirt against the window.

Then, I heard her scream and I regreted leaving her. I regreted it so badly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Everyone, I'm REALLY sorry I couldn't update earlier and I really hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJ or HP**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione<strong>

**12:00 midnight**

I looked at the clock. It was about midnight. I walked back into the main part of the store and I put the cloack on. I pushed one of the bookcases over and I ran away from it. Then, I took off the cloak and ran back to the bathrooms and I spoke to the woman at the desk.

"Excuse me, Madam, one of the book cases tipped over."

She looked up from the news paper she was reading. "I beg your pardon?" she said.

"One of the bookcases tipped over," I repeated.

She put down the news paper and walked around the desk. "You do something like that on purpose and you expect me to just go along with it and go fix it?"

I was speechless.

"Well, do you, Mud-blood?"

"Excuse me?" I asked rather rudely.

Almost on cue she morph. Her hair grew longer and turned black; her plump short body grew taller and skinnier; her bright friendly eyes grew dark and cold. I gasped as I recognized one of my least favorite people: Bellatrix Lestrange.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy<strong>

**about 6:30 am**

"Okay," Thalia said. "We should spread out and find a spot to wait."

"Who put you in charge?"

She gave me a good punch in the arm.

"Oww!" I said. "That hurt."

"That's kind of the point. Let's-spread-out!" she repeated.

"Fine," I said.

Once we separated I picked up a long stick and began waking with it, poking it around. I looked and looked for about a half an hour. Then, I found a great clearing...

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny<strong>

**12:05 am**

I heard a gasp that I could tell belonged to Hermione. I raced out of the bathroom and I screamed as I bumped into Bellatrix Lestrange, the last person I expected.

"Well, well, well, I prefer mud-blood but I don't mind settling for blood-traitor," she said grabbing me by my shirt as I tried to pull away. "I'll be honest: I was hoping for better," she teased.

The boys burst out of the bathroom bumping into us knocking her over. She slung her arm around my neck and stood up, pulling me up. Hermione was now standing by the boys all with their wands raised. I tried to run but she grabbed me from behind. She had one arm around my neck and her wand in her other hand.

"If anyone tries anything the mud-blood dies," she threatened.

I was more than surprised to hear Hermione: "Is that a treat or a promise?"

"Glacius!"

Hermione was captured in a block of ice. I knew she would freeze to death if someone didn't do something.

"A Gryffindor at heart," Bellatrix teased. "How sweet."

Everyone stood in silence for a moment. Bellatrix had her wand against my throat as a threat. Allof a sudden I realized something: she wasn't even paying attention to me. She was paying attention to Harry and Ron, expecting them to do something.

Then, I had a great idea. I doubted it would work but it was worth a shot. I crossed my arms over my chest, left over right, stiff and tense. I guess it looked casual enough for the situation because she didn't give me a second glass. I pulled my left arm down; I stuck it in my right pocket and slowly pulled out my wand. I took it with my right hand; I waited for the right moment and I flung my arm out at Hermione and shouted at the top of my lungs:

"Incendio!"

Fire broke the ice and Hermione fell to the ground.

Bellatrix grabbed my from behind with both arms.

"Take my wand!" I yelled as I threw it into the air.

Fred grabbed it and held it tight.

Bellatrix pushed me to the ground and pointed her wand. "Avad-"

I kept a strait face not showing fear. That made her confused.

"I'm not scared," I said quietly.

"I beg to differ."

"I'm not scared," I said louder.

"Death is the end," she insisted.

"Every end is a new beginning," I said.

"Is it, Mud-blood?"

"To the well organized mind death is the next greatest adventure' but to believe that you need a mind. And I am not muggle-born," I emphasized the last word. "I am a pure-blood, not unlike yourself."

"Mud-bloods, blood-traitors; what's the difference anymore?"

"There isn't any difference! In fact I take it as a compliment you thought I wasn't pure-blood because my blood purity gives me something in common with you."

Everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or PJ.**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry <strong>

**About 12:20 am**

Bellatrix flicked her wand and Ginny fell to the floor.

Ron was steaming. "Get your filthy hands off my sister! Rennervate!"

Ginny instantly woke up and screamed.

Bellatrix one by one non-verbally stunned all of us (me the last). As I was falling I saw her grab Ginny and apparate.

* * *

><p><strong>5:45 am <strong>

I woke up and saw a young girl with tan skin, strawberry blode hair, and brown eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked as I stood up.

"My name is Puella Harrington, but you can call me Ellie," the girl said with a heavy American accent.

"Nice to meet you, Ellie," I said shaking her hand. "I'm Harry Potter."

She gasped. "You're Harry Potter?"

I nodded.

"So do you really have..." her voice trailed off.

"Yeah," I said pushing back my hair.

She stared in disbelief. Then, she realized what she was doing. "So, you're fifteen, right?"

"Yes, I'll be sixteen on July thirtieth," I said. "How old are you?"

"I'm eleven," she said.

"Ellie?" came a voice also with an American accent.

"Lannie?" she said turning around. She turned back to me and said: "I'll be right back," then turned and ran in the other direction.

After I cast 'Rennervate' on Hermione, Ron, Fred, and George, Ellie came back with a girl who looked almost exactly like her.

"Harry this is my sister, Callie. She's eighteen. Callie this is Harry Potter."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Harry Potter."

"You too. This is Hermione, Ron, Fred, and George," I said pointing to them.

"Nice to meet you all," Callie said. "I'm Callie and this is Ellie."

They all waved and shook hands and we walked back into the store.

"What's your school like?" Hermione asked obviously interested.

"Well, I go to Bergamot Academy," Ellie said.

"Oh, I think I've heard of it," said Hermione.

"You do not know all of them that's a guarantee," Ellie said.

"America's a big country and there are a lot of schools," Lannie said.

"Yeah, there's Witch and Wizard's, Salem, Spellmaster, St. Micheal's, Lawhorn, Hogwarts University, and a ton of others I can't name off the top of my head."

"We all go the original Hogwarts," Hermione said. "That's the only school in the UK."

"I just graduated and I also went to Bergamot Academy," Lannie said proudly.

I cleared my throat. "I don't mean to be rude but we really should be going."

"Why?" Ellie asked.

Lannie scolded her younger sister. "Ellie!"

"Well, we have to go save my sister from a mental dark witch," said Ron is his best as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Can we help?" asked Ellie eagerly.

"Ellie!"

"Umm..."

"Please, please, please!"

"Absolutely not!" declared Lannie.

"This isn't your choice it's mine!" argued Ellie.

"Fine, as long as I can come too."

"I don't see why not," I said. "We could use a few extra hands."

"Hey, Puella!" said a snobby voice.

We turned in the direction the noise was coming from and saw a girl about Ellie's age with short blond hair, cold blue eyes, and freckles across her nose. "What do you want, Karen?"

"Nothing, Puella."

"Happy Anniversary! It's the one-hundredth time I've told you: 'Don't call me Puella!' And yes I have been counting."

"Why don't you introduce me to your friends?"

"I would not appreciate the guilt of introducing Harry Potter to someone like you."

"What?"

"Let's go!" she whispered to us and we ran out the door.

"Where do we start?" asked Hermione.

I didn't want to admit it but I did: "I have absolutely no idea."

* * *

><p><strong>Just to let you know I will not be writing "<em>Wizards Around the World: The United States<em>" due to not having enough information to go in it.  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**amerique: Well, everyone makes mistakes. I know I made a lot in the earlier chapters but I'm using a different computer now and it has spell-check.**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: Chp. 9: I don't know what you mean. Chp. 8: Yeah. Chp. 7: You'll find out in this chapter. Chp. 6: I love Harry and all but in that chapter I have to agree with you. Chp. 5: Even Annabeth would agree that ol' Seaweed Brain was a bit of a genius in that chapter. Chp. 4: I know! That's how it usually is in the books so hearing you say that makes me feel like I did a good job. Chp. 3: Well, they're wizards. They can hurt someone just by waving a wand and sense she has never experienced anything like that and wasn't eased into it like Harry, I do believe even Annabeth would be scared. Chp. 2: Um...yeah. Chp. 1: I know.  
><strong>

**Thank you to anyone who has ever reviewed this story or added it to their subscription list or even just read it. It 's you guys who keep pushing me to keep updating.**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry<strong>

**about 6 am**

"Sorry about that," said Ellie. Then, she realized we went out the back door by mistake. "Whoops! Well, as long as we're her I might as well show you this," she said opening the dumpster.

"A dumpster?" asked Hermione obviously confused.

Ellie pushed away the garbage inside and we looked there was a tunnel. "Jump," she said and we did.

On the other side there was a street but it was amazing. It was just like Diagon Alley. It had shops just like Diagon Alley: Uncle Sam's Robes, Wardwell's Wands, Bozo's Joke and Game Shop, and so many others, but it had a few things Diagon Alley didn't have: Joy. Happiness. There, with Voldemort's return everyone was as anxious as can be to get home, but here even at six a.m. everyone was happily carrying on conversation like there wasn't a care in the world.

Hermione was standing next to me and Ron was on the other side of her. "We're gonna make Diagon Alley like this again," I told them. "That's a promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny<strong>

**about 12:30 am**

I was kicking and screaming as I felt like I was being squeezed through a skinny tube. Then we appeared on the porch of a house, where I threw-up all over the welcome mat. Bellatrix dragged me through the house and opened a door to a basement which she shoved me down the steps and slammed then locked the door behind me. I looked around and saw a girl with frizzy tangled blond hair and stormy gray eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Ginny."

"I'm Annabeth. Do you know them?" she asked.

"Well, it's complicated. Wait what do you mean them?"

"Bellatrix, Narcissica, and Draco."

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny<strong>

**6 a.m.**

We stayed in the basement for about six hours. Then, light poured into the room. Someone had dug the dirt away from the window.

"Hide!" hissed Annabeth.

"But whoever is up there might know where to find my brothers-"

"Just trust me!"

I stood right underneath the window as someone opened it.

"Percy, Thalia, is that you?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, Annabeth, listen. We've come to get you out of here," the boy said.

"Wait until this evening," she said. "Once they go to sleep."

"But Ann-" the girl began.

"Just trust me," she said.

The stairs creaked.

_Go!_ she mouthed. _The dirt._

They closed the window and patted the dirt against it, just as someone opened the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry<strong>

**about 6:10 a.m.**

We were out on the muggle streets having no idea what to do.

My scar began to hurt and I squeezed my eyes shut. I heard a terribly familiar voice inside my head.

"Use the girl, Bellatrix. You know what to do."

Then I saw Ginny being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange.

"I'm going to ask you again. Where is Harry Potter?"

"I-I don't know where he is now. You saw him," Ginny said in a shaky voice.

"Where is he going then?"

"I-I," she took a shaky breath and swallowed. "I'm not going to tell you."

The vision fanned out and I saw the house. The numbers were 2143 and I was almost certain the street name was Bell Road.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled.

I told them about my dream and Callie looked uneasy.

"I'm sorry, this is to dangerous," she said. "I'm not letting you go," she told Ellie.

"She may be right," I said.

Then, they were gone.

"I know exactly where we have to go. We can flag down a taxi and- wait there's five of us."

"Easy," said Hermione." "You, me, and Ron in one, and you two in another. Now let's separate so they don't know we're together."

"Right," I said. " Now the address is 2143 Bell Road."

* * *

><p><strong>Harry<strong>

**6:20 a.m.**

We were all together in front of the house wondering what to do.

"Why don't we look around a bit?" asked Ron.

"Okay," said Hermione.

We were looking around the woods when we heard a rustle of leaves. Ron and I looked at each-other and both knew it was Draco. Well, we knew wrong. Ron lunged for it and the last thing he expected to find was a little girl, to young to go to Hogwarts by about three or four years.

Then a girl appeared who looked about the same age as us. When she saw us (Ron's wand still pointed at the little girls neck) she stopped dead in her tracks and turned around running as fast as she could through the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>I made a mistake a few chapters back Nellie and Callie are the same person.<br>**


	11. Chapter 11

**Harry **

**6:25 am**

Ron got a nice, hard smack in the arm from Hermione. "Ron!"

"What?"

"Seriously, you don't think anything is wrong with that."

"Well..."

She pushed him out of the way. "We're not going to hurt you," she told the little girl. "What's your name?"

"Charlotte," she said nervously.

"What are you doing here?" asked George.

"Looking for my friend," Charlotte said. "And I would have found her if you all didn't scare her away."

Hermione screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy<strong>

**6:25 am**

"Percy! Percy!"

"Thalia!" I yelled. "Where are you? What's wrong?"

"Come quick!"

I followed her through the woods and saw what she was worried about. There was Charlotte with a bunch of teenagers a year or two older than us. Three out of five were the kids I'd seen in the image of the prophecy.

I drew Riptide and I pointed it at the girl. She screamed and I didn't blame her.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry<strong>

Out of nowhere appears this boy, about a year younger than us, with a sword. He grabbed Charlotte's wrist and pulled her toward him, his sword still pointed at us.

The girl pulled back her bow, but she didn't shoot. Something told me she wouldn't hesitate to do so.

We all pulled out our wands.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi sorry it took so long. I'm going to do short chapters like this from now on so hopefully I can update more often.<strong>

**I'm also doing a new Percy Jackson story about a new generation of heroes and a new Great Prophecy. It's not out yet, because I don't know what to call it. It will be coming soon so if you're interested subscribe to add me to author alert. If you like this story I'm 99% sure you'll like it. It's about this daughter of Athena** **whose friends get captured by Hades and her and a son of Poseidon go to save them****. I know it's vague, but** **that is the main** **storyline so I want it to make sense with that. I'm thinking** **about calling it "Prisoners of Erebos" but if anyone has any better ideas let me know.**


	12. Chapter 12

****snowflake13300: I'll update as fast as I can****

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: It's OK.**

**The QAS: Thanks so much! I've read some of your stories and I LOVE them!**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy<strong>

I understood part of the prophecy now: _Friends or foes eight will decide. _

For a minute we all just stood there. Nobody did or said anything.

"Aguamenti," the girl said.

Water gushed from her wand.

I focused all my power on it. I formed it into a funnel. _Around, around_, _around_ I thought. I forced it at them. By the time I could see them again the were wet, shocked, and furious.

"Confundus," one of them yelled.

For a minute, I had no idea what was going on. Then Thalia's yell brought me back to reality.

I picked up my sword and swung it in their direction. They all backed up.

"What did you do to me?" I demanded.

"It makes the target confused," the girl said.

"Hey, Percy, are you sure you weren't born with that?" Thalia teased.

"Shut up."

"Sorry for the misunderstanding," the black-haired boy said. "We thought she was someone else."

"It's OK," I said cautiously. "I'm Percy, and this is Thalia and Charlotte."

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George," he said pointing to himself, the red-haired boy, the girl, and the twins. "It's alright if you can't tell them apart."

"Listen we're here looking for our friend. She was captured by Bellatrix, I think her name was."

All of their faces darkened.

"My sister was too," Ron said.

"We could do this together then," Thalia said cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood.

"It's not that simple," said Ron, obviously worried. "You see they're wizards just like us so- Wait a second. I just thought of something! If you wizards why can't you just use you wands to fight."

"Well," I said. "We're not wizards, but we aren't mortals either."

Now they were confused.

"You mean muggles," Fred said.

"Um... if you mean just normal people, than yes," said Thalia.

"How are you not wizards but not muggles? Mortals. Whatever you want to call them," Ron asked.

I wondered if I was making the right choice telling them. "Well, have you ever heard of the Greek gods?"

They nodded.

"Well we're their children."


	13. Chapter 13

**Percy**

"That's impossible," said Ron.

"And wizardry isn't?" Thalia asked. "It's true. I'm a daughter of Zeus, and Percy is a son of Posiden."

"It's not possible," said Hermione.

Thalia squinted her eyes like she was concentrating hard. Lighting flashed and hit a tree nearby, lighting it on fire.

"Alright," Harry said, "We believe you."

"Well," Thalia said impatiently. "We need a plan to get them out."

I thought hard. "Well, Annabeth said to come back at night."

"Okay," Harry agreed. "We'll do it tonight."

"Sorry to interrupt," Ron said innocently. "but, THE TREE IS ON FIRE!"

"Aguamenti," they all yelled before drenching the tree in water.

"There's a window in the basement," I suggested. "We can get them out through that."

Thalia wasn't so sure. "I don't know if they can fit through that, Percy," she said. "We can try an open attack?"

"Wait," I said. "Let me see something."

I put the tip of my blade to Hermione's forearm.

"What do you think you're doing, and why doesn't it hurt? I don't mean to say that I'm complaining."

I waved it around her arm, then slashed through her waist. _Nothing._

"Our weapons won't work on you," I said.

"Why not?" Fred said, or was it George.

"His sword is celestial bronze," Thalia explained. "It's mined by the Cyclopes, tempered in Mount Etna, and cooled it in the River Lethe."

"Even I hardly understood a word of that," Hermione said.

"Okay, that doesn't matter," Thalia said. "We have to make a plan."


	14. Chapter 14

Hey readers! I've been really busy lately. I'll try to get a chapter for one of my stories up every week. I will try to get my other story up soon.

I was reading my own story to get some information because all of it expired from my account already and I realized how many mistakes I made in the earlier chapters. I kind of feel stupid and I promise to be much more careful.

* * *

><p>Thalia<p>

Fred and George stay in the backyard and distract the people in the house."

"We've got all sorts of stuff from our little joke business," Fred (or at least I think it was Fred) said.

It was creepy how much the reminded me of the Stoll brothers.

"Hermoine and I guard the upstairs doors," I continued. "Harry and Percy go find Ginny and Annabeth, and when you do Ron guards the basement door."

It seemed like a perfect plan, but I had a bad feeling about this.

"What about me?" Charlotte asked.

I had almost forgotten she was there.

"I want you to get out of here," I said. "Find Lady Artemis, and tell her what's going on. She'll know what to do."

"I can never seem to find anything but monsters," she replied.

That was so true for every demigod on the planet.

I crouched down to her. "Go into the woods, as far back as you can," I whispered. "Pray to Artemis asking her to come. Okay?"

"What if she doesn't come?" Charlotte asked.

"I'm sure she will. If she doesn't, just try to get as far away from here as possible."

"Okay," Charlotte said, and she took off running into the woods.


	15. Chapter 15

**I replaced this chapter when I was supposed to replace another, so I have to rewrite this. This chapter will be temporary unavailable while I do this. If you have already read this chapter, I would suggest reading it again after I rewrite it because I plan on making some changes.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy<strong>

We were in the house now at the basement door. I was terrified. They could hurt us, and we couldn't hurt them. That wasn't fair!

"Alright, are you ready?" Harry asked.

"Why can't I go down?" asked Ron. "She is my sister!"

"We'll be quick," I said. "I can't wait to get out of here."

Harry unbolted the many locks and cracked the door open. "Ginny," he called inching down the steps. "Ginny."

I followed him very slowly.

"Percy!" Annabeth called.

"Harry!" Ginny called.

"Percy," Annabeth said. "We have to get out of-"

"Three!" Thalia screamed. "I repeat: three!"

Oh, boy. "3" was Hermione and Thalia's code word for "We can't hold them!".

"Run!" Ron yelled.

The four of us raced up the steps. We didn't bother going for the door; we just jumped out the closest window. After running to the backyard, we discovered Ron was there, but Fred and George were nowhere in sight. Suddenly, they appeared out of nowhere with Thalia and Hermione. Hermione was unconscious and barely breathing.

"Run!" Ginny exclaimed.

We didn't hesitate. We took off into the woods as light exploded behind us. Fred was carrying the unconscious Hermione over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The wizards in our group occasionally shot spells over their shoulders.

"Grab onto Fred and me!" George commanded.

We did, and I felt like I was being squeezed through a tube. All of a sudden, we were standing in the middle of Times Square.

We all stared at them.

"What?" George asked.

"We wanted to see New York," Fred said.

"You two think of that now!" exclaimed Ginny.

"No, this is good," Annabeth said. "Percy do you have a drachma?"

I gave her one and she threw it in the middle of the road.

"Stethi!" she shouted. "ô harma diabolès!"

"Oh, no," I moaned. "Not this again."

Yet, in two minutes all nine of us were crammed into the back of the taxi cab, with the creepy old ladies in the front.

"We don't take their kind," Tempest said from the shotgun seat.

"I've got five more drachmas?" Thalia offered.

"Fine."

Wasp started driving, and my stomach started turning.

"Right!" Tempest screamed.

"Give me the eye, and I will be able to see that!" she screamed back.

"Are they blind?" asked Ron.

"They have an eye," Annabeth replied.

"Each?"

"Total," Thalia corrected.

"Give me the tooth, Wasp," Anger said to the driver. "I want to bite the coin."

"No! Not if Tempest won't give me the eye!"

They continued to argue as we drove through the city.

We swerved right on the Williamsburg Bridge.

"Left!" Tempest screamed.

She swerved left and was about to fall off that way.

"Right!" Tempest screamed.

The same thing happened.

"Left! Right! Left! Right! Left! Right!" Tempest yelled, the car swerving with her directions. "Left! Right! Left! Right! Okay, that's good!"

Once we finally got to camp, I burst out the door. I am never, ever, ever, everagain taking the Gray Sister's Taxi.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: Artemis plays by her own rules like in the Lost Hero how she continued to go about the mortal world with her hunters, despite Zeus closing Olympus.**

* * *

><p><strong>Charlotte<strong>

I finally slipped into consciousness. I tried to sit up, but my whole body felt like jelly. I fell back down, knocking the wind out of me.

Artemis turned, and her gaze immediately softened. She rushed over to me and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Charlotte!" she said, full of concern. "Charlotte, are you alright?"

I shook my head. "I came to get away," I said quietly.

Artemis sighed and helped me sit up. "I told you that you would meet them again," she said. "I told you that you couldn't run from your problems."

I remember her saying that the day I became a Hunter.

I was shaking now and nearly crying. "And this is what I get for not listening?"

"You don't deserve this," she admitted gently.

She was right. I didn't deserve what happened to me. Nobody did. She said this, they, he, it, but I knew what she meant. She didn't have to say it.

"Every time..." I stuttered, "every time I think about it I think 'Why me?'."

She stroked my hair, ever so gently. "The fates are cruel, Charlotte."

I looked her in the eyes. "You can't protect me anymore. Can you?" It wasn't a question.

She pursed her lips. "I'll try my best, but I can't promise you anything."

I sighed. That was exactly what I expected her to say. "Speaking of protecting me, what happened after I blacked out?"

"Oh, you're already frightened enough-"

"Please, tell me," I begged.

"After he stunned you," she began, "he did some... unforgivable curses on me. He... he..."

"Yes?"

"He used the imperius curse on me... and he tried...he tried to make me... he tried to make me kill you."

I could practically feel the color draining from my face.

"Then what?" I asked in a voice I was sure was not my own.

"I did everything I could to fight it," she said looking into my eyes. She could see how terrified I was. "Oh, Charlotte, I shouldn't be telling you this."

"Go on," I said against my will.

She showed me her forearm, which had a wound from an arrow piercing her.

"I did it to snap myself back to reality," she explained. "I did it to stop myself from killing you."

"Then, what happened?"

"Char-"

"Please?"

She sighed. "He tried the killing curse on you several more times. I jumped in front of him every time."

I was speechless. "I... I don't know what to say. I don't know how to thank you."

Her eyes were closed and her face was pale.

"Charlotte, do you know how the killing curse works?"

I realized I didn't. "Other than the fact that kills you, no."

"It's the pain that kills you," she replied, her eyes still closed.

"I thought it was supposed to be quick and painless," I wondered aloud, "like gorgons' blood."

She shook her head. "The pain is so severe, the millisecond it hits you, your body just shuts down, but mine wouldn't. I felt like I was being blasted into a million pieces. If I put you in a fire, while a bomb that was planted in your body exploded and someone drove a knife into your skull, I still don't know if you'll understand. I've held up the sky, Charlotte, and this must've been ten times worse. It was probably only five seconds, but it seemed like hours, which makes my think he's working with Kronos. The pain was bad enough to kill a thousand people, but my body just wouldn't let me die."

I didn't know what to say to that. "I... I'm so sorry. You should've just let me die."

I looked into her eyes, and I knew she knew what I was thinking: You would've saved me a lot of trouble.

"Charlotte," she said gently, "You have nothing to be sorry for. I promised to protect you." She sighed. "Which I can do no longer."

I shook my head fearfully.

Artemis nodded. "It's time. I'm sorry."

I placed my hand on my boot where I could feel the long, narrow object with a core of unicorn hair, 11 inches long, and made from the wood of a willow tree.

"It's in you boot," Artemis realized.

I nodded.

"He took everything from me. I kept it all this time, just in case of an emergency, just in case he came after me, just in case he threatened my knew life, just in case everything you said was true."

I pulled out the object and held my wand. No matter what I told people, no matter what I did, this was who I was and who I would always be.

"This definitly qualifies."


End file.
